Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
Many mobile computing devices include an integrated camera. Such devices are typically held at a particular angle in order for an integrated camera to capture an image. Thus, images can be cut-off or out-of-focus if the device is not held or positioned at the correct angle relative to an object being photographed.